Crognard the Barbarian
Crognard the Barbarian is '''the Turtles' new favorite show since they moved to April's old farm in Season 3 Characters * '''Crognard the Barbarian The main character who is a Spoof of Thundarr and somewhat resembles He-Man. He can get stronger by quoting "By the Power of Lobnarr, I Have the Energy." * Wizardess The magic-wielding ally of Crognar. She is a spoof of Princess Ariel. * Graah The monstrous ally of Crognar. He is a spoof of Ookla the Mok, but he resembles the monster Spooky Space Kook from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. * Spooch A small floating fish-like creature who is Crognard's ally. Unlike the other three main characters, he does not appear to resemble a character from Thundarr the Barbarian, though he was probably modeled after Slimer from the Ghostbusters franchise. He also appears to be cowardly and likes to repeat his own name, much like Snarf from ThunderCats. * Mounts - Various creatures that are used as mounts for the heroes. ** Go-lek - Crognard's pet lizard steed. It appears to be based on Megalania. ** Horses - The heroes' first mounts that are parodies of the horses from Thundarr. They reappear in "Return to New York". ** Reptilian steeds - Three dinosaur-like creatures that the heroes use to chase Muurg. They resemble Parasaurolophus. * Slug People - A race of slug-like creatures who tried to show their kindness to the heroes, but instead, they were beaten up when Wizardess had a bad vibe about them. ** "Slug People Leader" The supposed leader of the Slug People who also tries to show kindness to the heroes, but is brutally beaten up by Crognard. * Giant Mountain Demon - A giant mountain-sized demon that swallowed Wizardess, but is defeated by Crognard. * Muurg - An evil horned centaur that stole the Mystic Jewel of Koweewah. He is pursued by Crognard's group and is defeated by Crognard after Wizardess froze Muurg's feet. * Megalord Zarrik A new villain who is able to change faces. He uses demonic soldiers to guard the entrance to the Fortress of the Ragnaroid. He cheerfully taunts Crognard, telling him that he will never get through the Gates of Eternal Stagnation. He appears to be modeled after Thundarr villain Gemini (who is able to change between his two faces), but he is also similar to Man-E-Faces from the Masters of the Universe franchise. * Grom and Grum A two-headed ogre with a blue right side named Grum and a purple left side named Grom that share the same body and considered brothers. Grom and Grum were known for terrorizing the village of Magooloorooroo. They fought Crognard's group until they are beaten by them. Gorrick army - an army of muscular orc-like creatures that carrying various weapons. Crognard yells at them for blaming his enormous pecs. When Wizardess told him that the Gorrick army outnumbers them 1,000 to 1 and saying they're doomed, Crognard doesn't give up easily as he jumps into battle, but it becomes apparent that the Gorrick army killed him Trivia *Casey seems to like the show also. *The producers of the show are called "Auman-Murakami Enterprises Inc.", same name of producers who made the 1987 TMNT show. * It is based on Thundarr The Barbarian and He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Category:TV Shows